


Amor y celos/Love & Jealousy

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Exotic Location, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Pepperony Gift Exchange, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Spain, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Post IM-2. Pepper and Tony travel to sunny beautiful Spain but when Pepper starts spending too much time at a corporate training, Tony makes a new friend. Pepper is determined to get her man back. Written for ohlala-bitch as part of the 2018 Pepperony Gift Exchange





	1. Uno:  El Aburrido Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for ohlala-bitch as part of the 2018 Pepperony Gift Exchange. In her words, "My favorite fanfic prompt is jealousy and banter!" and so I have tried to stick to that.
> 
> I set the fic in Spain because I wanted an exotic, beautiful location and I assumed ohlala-bitch is Spanish. 
> 
> I am not from Spain, never been there and do not know Spanish, so if I have made any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

 

_**12:00 pm, Monday** _

_**Valencia, Spain,** _

 

 

It was an exceptionally beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, the skies bright blue and clear, with tufty cotton-candy clouds in the horizon. From the 8th floor balcony of Cara Hotel, Tony broodingly studied the gleaming metropolis before him. 

 

Three months had passed since Stark Expo had been destroyed and he had defeated Whiplash. It had also been three months for him and Pepper, as a couple. Their slow, seemingly casual relationship, that started after the night on the rooftop where they had finally kissed, had progressed easily so far with no major arguments or incidents. But for some reason, Pepper just didn't want to reveal that they were together. She wanted to hide their relationship, a fact that was bothering him. They were sleeping together but she wouldn't move in with him or be seen together with him in public aside from a formal occasion.  

 

Tony knew she was just being cautious, protecting herself. And he really couldn't blame her because she of all people, had seen his wild, playboy lifestyle before Afghanistan, the endless one-night stands and wild-parties. Also she had always been the one who had to get rid of his companions the next day morning. So she knew his reputation with women and didn't want to be treated the same. 

 

But he was hurt because he had changed and she was different. He loved her and he wasn't going to screw this up. But he just had to prove this to Pepper, to get her to trust him. 

 

That is why when she had mentioned that she needed to travel to Spain for a three-week management training program, he had immediately cajoled her into letting him tag along, feeling this was a good opportunity to help her gain trust in their  relationship. 

 

"Nothing like a trip abroad, especially to charming exotic sunny Spain, just me and her, taking in the sights, roaming the countryside together..." 

 

Then he scowled darkly. 

 

"But of course, I did not realize that I can take the aggravatingly efficient CEO out of her work environment but I cannot take the work ethic out of the CEO." 

 

"Whatever do you mean, Sir?" asked Jarvis from the room, busy running some remote maintenance work on his suit back home in Malibu.

 

Tony sighed heavily.

 

"Jarvis, Miss Potts has lectures everyday! She leaves at 9 am and returns at 9 pm. We have dinner together in the hotel dining room and afterwards, she is so damn tired that she just retires to her room. She's working even harder than she did at home!" 

 

He irritably picked up his hot mug of Cafe con Leche and took a deep sip. The rich, creamy flavorful drink made him sigh again, this time with pleasure. 

 

"Sir... I sense that you are irritated and I feel it is because you are bored." 

 

"I am bored, Jarvis! I have been stuck in this hotel room for the last two days, with nothing to do! You know I hate being left alone!"

 

"If I might make a suggestion?"

 

"Sure, Jarvis, at this point, I am open to any ideas except joining Pepper for her lectures!" He shuddered at the thought.

 

"I would never recommend that, Sir." said Jarvis smoothly. "I know how much you hate corporate training programs. I was going to suggest taking a long drive along the scenic countryside of Valencia, passing orange orchards and rice fields. You could explore the Spanish coastline and there's no telling what you could find. I've taken the liberty of renting your favorite, an Audi A5 Quattro, just for this purpose."

 

Tony smiled slowly. "Jarvis, you sly minx! You know just what would make me happy! That's a great idea! ¡Ándale, vámonos! First some breakfast, then we ride!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to SelenitaLunar for helping me with the ideal Spanish city for my fic, Valencia.


	2. Dos: Conociendo a Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horribly long chapter. I clearly do not know the meaning of "one-shot"

 

_**12:00 pm, Monday, 1 week later** _

 

Pepper tried to look at her watch surreptitiously. She was attending a lecture on Micro Management Practices in the huge  _Palacio de Congresos de Valencia_. But after four hours of listening to one lecture after the other, she was bored out of her mind.

 

_Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes and then I am going to be free! For an hour at least. Then its time for another lecture. And another. And then the daily round table._

 

She sighed inwardly and then her stomach rumbled. 

 

_I am so hungry. And I desperately want a break from this hall and this corporate crowd... wait a minute! Tony! I can meet him for lunch!Yes!_

 

She sneakily pulled her phone out from her bag and hid it under her notebook. Then she typed "Hey handsome, lets have lunch. I am free for an hour. What do you say?"

 

Pepper sent the message and glanced up, hoping no one had noticed her texting. Then she felt her phone vibrate and read the reply.

 

"Sure Boss. Where do you want to go? I am at _Beniferri_ Station."

 

"Oh! You are pretty close to my location. Come to the roundabout ahead of the station. I will cross the road and meet you in the plaza nearby... in, say 15 minutes. You can't miss it, there are a number of small cafes in an open square. I'll catch a table and call you, once I am there. "

 

She put her phone back in her bag and looked at her watch. 

 

_Darn it! 9 more minutes._

 

It was just her luck, that even when the bell rang, the lecturer went on for an additional ten minutes. So she was late and quickly walked out of the building, crossing at the signal to enter the plaza. It was a beautiful Valencian summer day: clear blue sky stretching endlessly with bright sunshine and a slow breeze.

 

Pepper looked around, trying to find an empty table. Since it was lunch time, the square was packed with people of all shapes and sizes, eating, drinking and socializing. Then her phone rang and she answered it.

 

"Miss Potts, do you know that you are late for a meeting that YOU set up?" Tony said gleefully and she couldn't help but laugh. When she had been his assistant, Tony was the one who would always turn up late for his own meetings and she had said the very same line to him.

 

"Mr. Stark, I am sorry, I was otherwise detained. Where are you? I am trying to find us a table."

 

"Way ahead of you, Potts. Jarvis, show Miss Potts the GPS coordinates on her phone." 

 

"Really Tony, that is completely unnecessary! You could just raise your hand-"

 

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it, to see a bright blue location marker blink on her screen, a little distance away from where she was standing.

 

"Miss Potts, turn to the right and take 8 steps forward in that direction. The table has a large blue umbrella."

 

She smiled wryly and did as Jarvis said, able to see said umbrella and Tony waving at her.

 

As she neared the table, he grinned broadly and stood up, pushing his sunglasses onto his hair rakishly. She slowed her steps at the sight of him, standing there in the sunlight, in his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt, faded dark blue denims and scruffy sneakers.

 

_Looking back, it seems unbelievable that just three months ago, Tony Stark was dying... wasting away slowly because the very thing that was keeping him alive, was poisoning him. But look at him now... lean and tall, he's gained his muscle back and his shoulders and arms seem broader... he truly is a survivor. My Tony... shit... I can't believe that I came so close to losing him. And never telling him... how I really feel about him..._

 

Pepper blinked hard, to get rid of the sudden tears in her eyes and rushed forward. Uncaring of the crowd around them, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She buried her face in his strong neck, his beard prickling her skin and took a deep appreciative sniff of his unique Stark scent: motor oil, Armani after-shave and sun-kissed male.

 

She felt his hand lightly brush the back of her head and he said with a laugh, "Potts! What did they do to you in there?" 

 

"Oh Tony!" She pulled back in his embrace, smiling widely, gazing into his twinkling molten chocolate eyes with flecks of green. "The last lecture was so damn boring! It seemed to go on and on and on endlessly! And I am so sorry, I kept you waiting! I wanted to leave e-"

 

Then her words died on her lips as she realized with a start, that there was another person sitting at the table, observing her and Tony with an impudent little smirk on her pouting painted lips.

 

"Oh, don't mind me, darling." The woman said snootily in a crisp English accent. "I was just keeping Antho company until you showed up. The boyo hates being left alone."

 

Pepper instinctively quirked an eyebrow at the tone of familiarity in the woman's words.

 

"Antho?" She said.

 

Tony said excitedly, "Pep, I told you about Charlie, didn't I? Well, here she is in the flesh!" 

 

She bit her lip just in time to control her exclamation of incredulity.

 

_This is Charlie?!_

 

Ever since they had arrived in Spain, Pepper hadn't spent as much time with Tony as she wanted to. Back in Malibu, her CEO responsibilities meant she was always working late at the office. So she thought this trip would be a good break for her and Tony, so they could spend time together as a couple. But instead, they were hardly together, thanks to the hectic and intensive schedule of the course. A fact that made her feel very guilty, especially as she had to retire early after dinner because she was always tired from her long day. 

 

So when Tony had mentioned a week ago, that he had made a new friend in Spain, who was a fellow car enthusiast, she had been relieved. He was so happy at not being cooped up in the hotel all alone and also genuinely, enjoyed this friend's companionship. 

 

But all that Tony had told her, was that Charlie owned a small but high-end motor garage which dealt with sport cars repairs. In her mind's eye, she had pictured a man close to Tony's age, broad, burly, perhaps a smoker, who liked cheap liquor and cheap women, a good buddy, the sort that would crack dirty jokes and gush for hours on end about cars. Perfect for Tony.

 

So she was definitely not expecting Charlie to be a slim but sensuous young woman, with flowing lime green hair, a nose ring and a pierced lip, dressed in a skimpy black tank top, and shorts. Her dramatic kohled amber eyes, numerous visible tattoos and her all-black ensemble screamed "Punk Rock Queen", a term Pepper vaguely recalled reading in a fashion magazine. 

 

Her smirk grew into a grin at Pepper's shock.

 

"I do declare, Miss Potts, you really are pretty for... being a corporate big-wig. And to think, I always thought that Antho was exaggerating, when he claimed that you were the most good-looking CEO in America."

 

The cool, mocking compliment shook Pepper out of her disbelief and she held out her hand. 

 

"Thank you, Charlie. Is that your real name?"

 

The girl was lounging back in her seat, combat boots perched on the table. She lazily leaned forward and extended her fingers, to lightly brush Pepper's hand. "It is short for Charlotte.... Charlotte Smith-Westley. Quite a mouthful."

 

Tony snorted and Charlotte glared. "What's so funny, Anthoneee?"

 

"Charlotte... such a proper goody two-shoes name." He said teasingly and she stuck her tongue out at him, revealing yet another piercing. "Oh shut it, you!" 

 

"How did you two meet?" asked Pepper softly, trying to ignore the strange churning feeling in her stomach that she knew, wasn't hunger.

 

"Oh, it is quite funny actually!" The girl said, finally straightening in her seat. The movement made her top shift, giving them a good view of her tattooed ample cleavage. Pepper had to give Tony credit, he kept his gaze firmly above Charlotte's neck.

 

"So it is summer here in Valencia but we do get light showers occasionally. On one such day, it was pouring cats and dogs, I was working in my garage and then I hear this loud American voice, cussing and swearing like a sailor. I opened my garage door to see this completely drenched gringo pushing an Audi A5 into my driveway. I remember wincing because the car's open sun roof was open, the rain was pouring into the car and the interiors were going to be ruined." 

 

"That was not my fault!" Objected Tony hotly. "The freaking gear to close the sun roof, was stuck! I just couldn't get the roof to close!"

 

"Alright, baby, alright..." she cooed.

 

Pepper's ears tingled at that one word.

 

_Baby? Did she just call MY boyfriend baby?_

 

"Even though I had closed shop for the day, I decided to let him in from the rain. I always had a soft spot for wet kittens!" She said with a tinkling laugh and Tony chuckled. "I'll admit, I was a mess."

 

"A Mess!! Darling, that's putting it sodding mildly! You were drenched to the bone, leaving puddles all over my floor! I worried you'd catch your death of a cold! That's why I made you dry off and take a hot shower and change your soaking clothes. You were such a ninny, refusing to take your wet clothes off!"

 

Pepper blinked hard at that, unsure of what she just heard.

 

Tony said with a broad smile, "I was so cold and wet but I was terrified that you'd make me wear something of yours. But thankfully, you had some male clothing! A bit tight for me in the chest but better than wearing some itty-bitty girl shorts."

 

He shuddered and to Pepper's astonishment, Charlotte leaned closer to him, whispering seductively, "Boyo, with an ass like yours, I say, the shorter the shorts, the better the view. And you shouldn't fear feminine clothing. I bet you'd look lovely in fishnets and a leather skirt! Especially with those pouty lips of yours!"

 

Tony blushed and Charlotte laughed in a bark but Pepper paid them no heed because in her mind's eye, she was envisioning a scene.

 

_Tony standing by a bed, drenched to the skin. The dim lighting of the room highlights his taut narrow frame in shadows. His bronzed firm chest is clearly visible through his soaked white shirt, his coppery nipples, hard peaks against the translucent cloth. The blue light of his Arc is so bright in the darkness of the room._

 

_He slowly takes off his wet shirt, the material clinging lovingly to his muscular arms and shoulders. Then he unbuckles his pants with a loud click and pushes them down his broad legs. He stands before her in just his boxers, his lithe muscled frame gloriously bared to her. She can see that his eyes are lowered, a small smile playing around his lips._

 

_She reaches out to touch him and then notices with horror, that Charlotte is avidly watching him from the shadows, her eyes fixated on his back. Charlotte slowly approaches Tony and faces him. She lowers her gaze down Tony's chest admiringly and finally stops at his hips. Then she places her hands on his butt and Pepper's vision turns red._

 

She dug her nails into her hands, red-hot anger swirling through her and then heard her name being called.

 

"Pep? Earth to Pepper?!" "Miss Potts, are you quite alright?"

 

Pepper came back to the sunny warm Plaza with a start. Tony was looking at her with concern while Charlotte simply stared at her. 

 

"I am sorry, I just... I..."

 

Tony quickly got up and placed his hand against her forehead.

 

"I am fine, Tony, really." She said quickly, trying to regain her composure. "I do not know what came over me, all of a sudden."

 

 He tenderly pushed her hair back from her face. 

 

"Honey, I think the heat's gotten to you! Senor!" he called out to a passing waiter. "Una Agua de Valencia, por favor!"

 

"Antho! Alcohol does not solve dehydration from the heat! And your pronunciation is atrocious!" Scoffed Charlotte, who then shouted something else to the waiter in rapid-fire Spanish.

 

"I do apologize, Señorita." He said teasingly. "I am sorry that my Spanish seems poor to your native ears."

 

"You are a native of Spain?" Asked Pepper as the waiter returned, placing a tall glass of a white, milk-looking liquid on their table. She picked up the glass and took a small sip, feeling instantly refreshed at the taste of the cool, thick liquid.

 

Tony murmured, " _Orxata_... good choice, Charlie..."

 

"Yes, Anthony. Much better than a potent cocktail." She said pointedly. "Now then, to answer Miss Potts question, yes, I am a native of Spain but technically only half Spanish. My mother was English, a ballerina with The Royal Ballet. My father was also a dancer, ballet and flamenco, born and raised in Valencia. They met at a performance in Madrid, fell in love and two years later, I was born. I was raised alternately between London and Valencia, because of my parents commitments to their respective dance troupes. But I was always happier in Spain, I felt a connection to this land, this soil, much more than I ever felt to dreary old England. So after my studies and a short career in London, I moved to Spain permanently."

 

"And set up your own garage!" exclaimed Tony with awe and Charlie laughed.

 

"Yes, Anthony! I did start my own auto repair shop, much to the horror of my artistic parents, who wanted me to take up dancing. But I was always interested in all things mechanical, especially cars. Which is why I studied Automobile Engineering at Brunel's in London. But..." she sighed and looked at the two of them. "I do not know how you stay in the corporate world, Miss Potts. I used to work in a big company, Bentley to be precise. I stayed there for 2 years but I couldn't stand it! The toxic atmosphere, the stifling environment and expectations of the company... it nearly killed me! I came back to Spain, to the sun, to my people... to freedom." she said with a sigh. 

 

Tony said thoughtfully, "I can relate to that." 

 

"I think you can, Anthony, better than anyone I know. You can truly understand the way I felt at the time. And what I had to do, why I had to leave. We are dreamers and creators! We are artists! We aren't built for this 9 to 5 caged existence, selling our soul for a lot of money and a cubicle in the sky." 

 

Pepper felt a wave of irritation pass through her at the level of scorn in the younger woman's voice. She was going to argue but then Charlie smiled broadly at Tony and placed her hand on his. This turned her irritation into a weird tightening feeling, moving through her chest. She felt her nostrils flare and bit her lip hard, to control herself.

 

"Bravo, Mr. Stark, you were born into that cage! Yet you managed to break free and create something fantastical out of it. You truly did the right thing!" She whispered sweetly and Pepper controlled herself from rolling her eyes. 

 

_Well, she hasn't seen him try to kill himself to save others or worry to death when he disappears with no hope of return but I am so glad that she approves of him becoming a super-hero, thank you Miss Westley! And your hand has been on his long enough!_

 

But Charlie kept patting Tony's hand and smiling softly into his eyes, so Pepper decided to break the spell. 

 

"So Miss Westley..." 

 

"Please call me Charlotte."

 

"Charlotte, you have your own garage. That's very interesting. Is it in the city?" 

 

"No, no!" She exclaimed in annoyance, waving her hand dismissively. "I abhor working on these mass-produced boring soap box cars that are so popular with the common crowd. My garage..." she took a deep breath, pushing her chest out impressively. "Is a temple! Only high-end sports cars, machines of power and speed. And occasionally, I deal with luxury vehicles. Like Anthony's grey Quattro sedan... mmmhh, what a body, narrow and strong and sexy..."

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes.

 

_I hope she is referring to the car... and not my boyfriend._

 

Tony said in awe, "Charlie, forget the Quattro! You have a 1971 Pontiac Firebird! Now that's a car! Imagine, Pep!" He gripped her hand excitedly, "She has a genuine Firebird in black and white racing stripes!!" 

 

Charlie said incredulously, "Anthony, that is a rare car but getting it shouldn't be a problem for a man like you! You are nearly as rich as Croesus! You can easily buy such a car for yourself! Half a mo! I know someone who has a flaming red 1989 Pontiac Trans Am Firebird... you should buy it!"

 

Tony's high-pitched girly squeal made Pepper jump in her seat. He covered his mouth with his palms, his eyes wide as saucers. "A 1989 Pontiac Trans Am!" 

 

All Pepper knew about cars was that they were used to move from point A to point B and had four wheels with a steering wheel. Tony had given her a silver Mercedes as a gift, when she formally became CEO and she found it just as satisfying as the beaten-up old Honda Civic that she drove as his assistant. She frankly couldn't see the appeal behind motor vehicles.  

 

So when Tony and Charlie began to gush at length about this Pontiac, she could do nothing but study them quietly. 

 

_She calls him Anthony. He hates being called by his first name. Yet he doesn't seem to mind her using it... and they seem so at ease with each other. It is hard to believe that they met just a week ago. They seem like old friends, I've seen him this way with such few people and she's..._  

 

Pepper tightened her jaw as she observed Charlie's hand once again on Tony's. It lingered and then, moved upwards to clasp his broad shoulder tightly.

 

_She's way too physical with him._  

 

Pepper widened her eyes as Charlie closed her eyes in laughter at something Tony said. The young lady leaned forward, nearly falling into Tony's lap, face first.

 

"Whoa there, Charlotte!" Said Tony with a laugh, clasping her arms just in time to support her. Charlie straightened and pushed her riotous green hair out of her eyes. 

 

"Oh my, Anthony, you are such a riot!"

 

And of course, she finds him funny. Thought Pepper irritably. Okay, this has gone on long enough. 

 

She cleared her throat gently and smiled serenely as they stopped giggling and looked at her askance. 

 

"Can we order some lunch and then talk?" Pepper said sweetly and Tony nodded quickly. 

 

"Hey, yeah! Pep, you must be starving! I completely forgot! Senor!" He once again gestured at a passing waiter.

 

The minute he reached the table, Charlotte imperiously started issuing orders, without asking her or Tony for their opinion. Pepper decided to let it go because she was determined that one of them should be civil. She caught Tony's eye and as if he knew what she thinking, he mischievously winked at her. Pepper bit her lip, trying not to smile and give him the satisfaction. 

 

_Uff! I've been around Tony Stark for so long, yet I still get shivers from his sexy little winks! It isn't fair._  

 

Tony just watched her quietly and then she felt his foot teasingly nudge hers. She looked at him mock sternly and he gave her an innocent look that made her roll her eyes. Then she felt his knee touch hers and she instinctively gasped. He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with mirth. She was going to lean forward and poke him, when Charlotte loudly cracked her knuckles, disturbing their moment together. 

 

"Anthony, I am asking seriously here, why don't you buy the 1989 Thunderbird? A car like that, would be perfect for you! What's stopping you?"

 

Tony scratched his neck and looked at Pepper sheepishly. "Well, eh... I... I can't really buy more vintage cars. At the moment."

 

"Why ever not?" asked Charlotte and he murmured, "I had an impressive collection of classic cars and I... I sort of... destroyed most of them... in a tiny accident... with a friend."

 

Then it hit Pepper. 

 

_His birthday party and his drunken fight with Rhodey! They both fell through the flooring! Oh my, did the flooring go all the way through the house, to land in the basement?! Wait a minute, his car collection was stored in the basement! This explains why he was being suspiciously secretive when the workmen came for the clean-up, last month...he doesn't want me know how many cars of his collection were destroyed. Or which ones were destroyed... of course, he wouldn't want to say... the whole incident embarrasses him..._  

 

She gave Tony a cool look as the memory of his birthday party came to her. As it should. That was a disastrous evening! 

 

Tony seemed to read her thoughts because he flushed. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him and said mockingly, "Oho boyo, how much of an accident are we talking about? From the way Miss Potts is glaring at you, it seems major. What did you do, burn your house down?"

 

Pepper bristled at her tone and was about to retort, when Tony said hurriedly, "I didn't burn it down but I... I nearly destroyed it. And thanks to that..." he sighed heavily and looked up at the umbrella. "I lost some of my prized classic cars... a 74 Thunderbird amongst them."

 

Charlie whistled in awe. "A 74 Thunderbird! Merde! Those are so rare!" 

 

"Yup." He said quietly, not looking at either of them. 

 

"But... I mean... okay, that is bad, you lost your Thunderbird but you can buy the 1989! I know the value of classic cars, they are irreplaceable but having the 1989 would be a great step in rebuilding your collection."

 

"That's true. But...", then he looked at Pepper. "But I promised I'd implement some safety measures in the garage. I've lost a lot of good cars over the years, thanks to my experiments going out of hand."

 

"And art. You have also lost a lot of art." Said Pepper bitterly, just remembering that a priceless Dali, which she had gone to great pains to acquire for Tony's art collection, was also destroyed during the 'birthday incident'.

 

Charlie looked from one to the other and then burst into laughter. "Oh my god, Antho! You are such a bad boy, it's so good!!" She squealed and ruffled his hair playfully. 

 

"Hey! What did we discuss?!" He roared, pouncing on her. "Not the hair! Never the hair!"

 

Pepper watched as Charlie cupped his cheeks and pulled them playfully. That strange churning feeling reappeared in her stomach. 

 

"You burnt all your toys, you bad boy! Look at nanny, she's so cross!" She pointed at Pepper. "Aren't you, Nanny Potts?" She burst into peals of laughter at her own joke, startling the waiter who had returned with their food.

 

Pepper and Tony objected at the same time. "I am not his nanny!" "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

 

"But.. said Charlie, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "but it is so clear who wears the pants in this partnership! Oh my! The look on your face, Miss Potts, when he said cars! Simply priceless!"

 

Pepper planted a fake smile on her face but internally she was seething. 

 

_Punk ass grease monkey female! Who does she think she is! Calling me Tony's nanny! How dare she? Of course he should have some safety precautions in that damnable lab of his! He performs such dangerous experiments all the time, he could blow himself up one of these-_

 

Then she blinked in disbelief at what Charlie did next. The young woman tenderly pushed Tony's hair back from his forehead. "It's alright, Anthony. You are a handful but in my opinion, you are well worth the effort needed to look after you."

 

Pepper could feel her fingers tingling as the other woman's fingers moved through Tony's soft tufty locks hair and then lingered on the side of his head.

 

_Do you have to touch my boyfriend? Really? Really?_

 

Then something in what Charlie said, hit her. 

 

_Partnership... she thinks Tony is my business partner... she does not know that Tony and I are together... of course she wouldn't... except for Happy and Rhodes, no one knows... but if she doesn't know... then to her, Tony's fair game, a very eligible bachelor... up for grabs in this exotic romantic land... and I am just his stodgy former assistant-turned-CEO, who he's accompanying out of friendship..._  

 

She absently lifted her knee in agitation and hit the table which shook, in turn making the umbrella rock violently and that interrupted Charlie's touching. She sprang to her feet, reaching up to support the umbrella.

 

_Wow... those tiny shorts don't leave much to the imagination... of course she has lovely legs. And knowing Tony like I do..._ Pepper tightened her jaw, _he's staring at her legs. Just as I expected._  

 

Tony met her gaze and flushed guiltily. Pepper sat back in her seat and looked down at the plate of food before her. Even though the food looked delicious, she had lost all her appetite. But she steeled herself and picked up her fork.

 

_Just get through lunch. Just eat and go. Go back. Don't think what you are thinking._

 

She took a bite and closed her eyes in pleasure at the rich delicious combination of eggs, chives and potatoes.

 

"Mmmhhh, this is good. Is this a Spanish omelette?"

 

"Yes, it is." Tony replied. "Do you remember when I made you an omelette? 6 months back?"

 

She met his gaze and felt her heart clench at the way he was looking at her, head tilted to one side, cute boyish grin on his face and his beautiful brown eyes twinkling at her.

 

_Damn it, Tony, why'd you have to be so cute?_

 

"I do remember..." she said, smiling around her mouthful of food. "That was a good effort for someone cooking for the first time. But this omelette tastes... different.... or perhaps the word I am looking for, is 'better'."

 

Tony gasped in mock outrage and she giggled.

 

"Miss Potts, I shall have you know that I am well versed in the art of culinary preparation!"

 

"Mr. Stark." she put down her fork and placed her hand on his. "May I point out, that making coffee does not count as cooking. And I am no expert in the kitchen but even I know that it does not take three hours to make an omelette." 

 

His grin widened and he leaned closer to her. She felt her toes curl as his molten brown eyes darkened, looking into hers. His mouth was so close to her ear and her breathing quickened as his gaze lowered to her chest.

 

_Heavens! Not that look! He hasn't said a word yet I want to rip off his shirt and-_

 

"Tony! When are we leaving for _Cullera_?"

 

Charlie's imperious words broke the sensual silent spell and Tony turned back towards her. "As soon as we finish eating, Charlie."

 

Pepper forgot her irritation at being disturbed yet again and looked from one to the other. 

 

"Cullera?"

 

"Yes." Said Charlie with a slow smile. "Anthony and I are driving up to Cullera municipality, 40 km from Valencia. We are test driving a customer's Maserati with a nice long drive. Besides, the weather's gorgeous and we need to reach by 5:30 pm. Which we can easily do."

 

Pepper asked slowly, "Why, what's at 5:30?"

 

Tony cleared his throat and looked at her cautiously. "Erm. One of Charlie's friends is throwing an impromptu party at Cullera beach."

 

Charlie said softly, "Picture it, Anthony. Crystal clear blue water, stretching on as far as the eye can see, pristine white sand... us singing songs and sipping _rubias_ as the sun sets..."

 

She sighed, smiling widely and Pepper swallowed hard, trying to control the feelings of dread and jealously swirling in her, at the thought of Tony and this girl together at the beach.

 

"A beach party? Sounds nice." It nearly choked her to say those words as nonchalantly as possible but she did it somehow.

 

Tony was looking at her with a question in his eyes but she refused to meet his gaze, focusing on Charlie instead.

 

"So nice of you to take Tony with you." She said politely, looking the other woman in the eye.

 

Charlie smiled, equally politely. "It is completely my pleasure to spend time with Anthony. We are so much in common, I feel as if we are twin souls or to put it better, soulmates who are finally meeting after ages apart."

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the word 'soulmate' and at Charlie's hand once again clasping Tony's shoulder tightly. 

 

_Soulmate?! What the... look at the way she's gazing into his eyes! And why is she always touching him??_  

 

"From all the time we spent together," Charlie said dreamily, "I truly feel you are misrepresented by the media, Anthony. You are so much more than just a super-hero billionaire playboy." 

 

"You are forgetting genius." He said with a twinkle and she laughed loudly. 

 

Pepper pushed her fork around in her plate in agitation, disturbed by the chemistry between them.

 

_She thinks she knows him so well. Why, they just met?! A week ago!_

 

She choose her next words carefully, determined not to let her emotions show. "So... you two get together often? At the garage?" 

 

Tony opened his mouth but before he could answer, Charlie said laughingly, "My dear Miss Potts! We meet everyday! We have breakfast together, then we work together on car repairs, side by side and then roam around for lunch, touring the countryside!" 

 

She ruffled Tony's hair playfully, sending another white-hot jolt of rage through Pepper. "We have a lot of fun together, don't we, boyo?" 

 

He nodded with a soft smile and Pepper suddenly wanted to get away. 

 

She wasn't hungry any more, the strange churning feeling in her stomach had seen to that. It was too hot, too bright and the easygoing intimate camaraderie between Tony and Charlotte was irritating her. She just wanted to be alone, so that she could think through her feelings. 

 

So she stood up, placing her fork down and took a long sip of her drink. Tony looked at her in alarm and she forced herself to smile. 

 

"It is late, I got to get back to class." 

 

"Honey," he said, slowly rising to his feet, "It's just been 20 minutes! I thought you have an hour." 

 

She picked up her bag and pulled out her sunglasses, needing to do something to distract herself from blurting out her feelings. "It is a long walk back, I need to get to the classroom in time. I will see you back at the hotel."

 

"Tony might be late, Miss Potts." said Charlotte, flashing her a wide smile. "By the time the party starts to get fun, it is going to be 6 and Cullera is some distance away, so..." she shrugged simply. "I wouldn't suggest waiting up."

 

Pepper wanted to lash out in irrational anger but swallowed hard and stretched her lips into a semblance of a smile. 

 

"Sure, you two have fun." She said tightly and turned, walking away. She had hardly taken two steps, when she felt Tony's hand on her arm and he moved in front of her, clasping her shoulders. 

 

"Pep..." he said softly, "why don't you come with us to Cullera?"

 

She stared at him and he continued quickly,"Take the rest of the day off, call in sick or something and just come with us. It will be fun. Please, Pepper."

 

For a minute, she was highly tempted. Then the thought of Charlotte ruffling Tony's hair came to her and she tightened her lips. "No, sorry, I can't, Tony. I'll see you later. Bye." 

 

His face fell but he smiled at her and squeezed her arm. 

 

Then she walked away in the bright sunlight, each step seeming so heavy with the weight in her heart at what she had just experienced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Smith-Westley is based on German tattoo model, Victoria Van Violence, simply because she had lovely green hair, a lot of tattoos and is an awesome Punk Rock Queen.


	3. Tres: El Conflicto de Inseguridad

 

_**3:00 pm, Wednesday** _

 

Today's lecture was on "Understanding the Millennial Mind for Better Work Relationships". The lecturer was an esteemed professor of behavioral science at Yale. He was clearly an expert in his subject and the pace of the lecture was brisk and engaging.

 

But Pepper just couldn't pay attention to a single word he said. Her mind kept thinking about a man and woman driving along the picturesque Spanish countryside in an Audi A5. 

 

Ever since she had met Charlotte Smith-Westley two days ago, she found herself pointedly ignoring lectures and instead, thinking about Tony and how he was spending so much time with his new friend.

 

_The luck of the Starks. Or rather, the charm of the Starks. Be it corporate party or rustic garage, somehow Tony finds a gorgeous female companion._

 

She bit her lip in agitation as she mulled over her own churning thoughts. 

 

_I can't say I am surprised. Tony Stark is a very desirable man... handsome, charming, talented, a genius... and that wonderful combination of sexiness and vulnerable sensitivity, that makes me want to fuck him hard and cuddle him at the same time! Arrgh! Tony's not perfect, he's got his faults... and this is clearly one of them... attracting women like a magnet. But... shit, this isn't really his fault. He's just being himself. If I am being honest... this is all me..._    

 

Pepper stretched her neck and sighed heavily. She quickly looked around at her fellow attendees but they were all paying rapt attention to the lecturer. 

 

_This is so ironic. When I was a teenager, the age of hormones and young love, I met my share of boys but I kept my cool and my distance. I made friends but I set boundaries, I even had a short-lived romance which ended on good terms. I saw the other girls with their armies of male admirers and their endless boy problems but I never envied them. But now! Nearly twenty years later, I am jealous! As an adult woman in a mature relationship with my former boss! A man I've known for the last 10 years! And why? Because he is having a great time with another woman..._  

 

She swallowed and then idly trailed her pen over her notebook before her. 

 

_Alone with some other woman... hanging out in her garage, sipping beers, laughing at childish jokes together..._

 

Her thoughts turned dark. _Tony all alone with another woman, another woman who is younger than me and much more attractive than me... I know his reputation, I know his ways... hell! I've seen him with other women!_

 

Then she remembered the way Tony looked at her on the rooftop, his brown eyes holding hers as he said quietly, "You've taken such good care of me, Potts. You deserve better." 

 

Her heart clenched at the memory and she bit her lip hard.

 

_What is wrong with me? Tony would never cheat on me... he loves me... he's a good man and I know him and trust him.... I am just being so stupid... Focus on the lecture, Pepper! Stop being such an idiot!_

 

She shook her head and looked at the lecturer, trying to clear her mind and pay attention. And that worked for twenty minutes. Until the lecturer said, "Millennials do not care for traditional hierarchies and the established status quo. They prefer to be judged based on their merit and achievements rather than seniority. Telling them that's the way things have been done, since forever, is simply..."

 

_I wonder how old Charlotte is... she doesn't seem very old... She isn't above 30, that's for sure..._

 

Unbidden, Charlotte's image came to her, combat boots on the table, tiny shorts and a sneer on her chiseled kohled face as she said arrogantly, "I do not know how you stay in the corporate world, Miss Potts. I wanted to be free..."

 

_Free... Tony also hated being a corporate businessman... he hated meetings and drawing up plans and budgets and looking at ledgers and reports... He much preferred getting his hands dirty with grease and motor oil, fixing up cars and working on machinery... a fix-it type of man... when he could easily afford to hire a team of workers..._  

 

Pepper swallowed hard as she realized what was really bothering her. 

 

_That's it... he and Charlotte have a lot of things in common... a love for automobiles and technology and being free-spirited beings who excel outside traditional boundaries... who are creative and love having adventures instead of..._ she looked down at her neatly arranged folder and notepad and then at the corporate audience around her, listening quietly to the lecturer.

 

_Attending lectures on how to manage people...she's so right for him... she's fun, smart and young... how can I even compete? I may be Tony's girlfriend but I am also his nanny! I used to be his assistant, so I used to run after him and get him to follow the rules and now as his girlfriend... I... I set even more boundaries and rules, I boss him around... I don't spend time with him because my business, my work comes first... I won't even admit that we are in a relationship publicly... because... because it is too soon! And I am afraid, afraid of public opinion, I am just a coward!_

 

There was a loud bang and Pepper jumped in her seat with a start. The noise echoed throughout the silent room. Everyone turned to stare at her and she looked around, baffled. 

 

"Miss Potts," asked the lecturer pointedly. "Is something bothering you?"

 

"Erm. No. No, why do you ask?"

 

"Well, you just pushed all your stuff off your desk in a huff."

 

People started to snicker and she felt her ears turn red. 

 

"I thought I saw a cockroach... and I wanted to kill it?" she murmured weakly and the lecturer just tightened his lips at her. Mercifully, he carried on and she heard people whispering but determinedly ignored them and bent to pick up her notebook and phone from the floor.

 

_Shit, I can't believe I just did that... okay that's it, no more thinking about Tony and Charlie..._

 

Her phone was blinking and she realized she had a message. 

 

Pepper lowered her phone to her lap and surreptitiously read the message.

 

"Hey Pep, you must be in a lecture. Remember to eat and drink water, alright honey. Keep yourself hydrated. This country is hot! I should know, I am at Chulilla! Which is Spanish for the face of the Sun! Just kidding! Look at me climbing a mountain!"  

 

She smiled at his enthusiastic words and then felt a pang of guilt. Irritated by his closeness with Charlie, she had been treating Tony a little coldly for the last two days and he must have noticed but hadn't said anything. There were a number of pictures attached and Pepper tapped one to open it.

 

Tony stood triumphantly at the base of a high rocky cliff, dressed in sunglasses, shorts and a sleeveless tee with rappelling gear tied around his waist and torso. In the next picture, he was halfway up the craggy cliff, cockily grinning at the camera as he reached upward to pull himself up. 

 

She couldn't help but smile as she briefly rifled through the pictures, the last of which showed Tony posing at the top of the cliff, bare legs akimbo, Yankees cap slanted backwards. 

 

Then the phone buzzed and she read the second message.

 

"I've gone rock climbing with Charlie and her friends! Once we reached the top, we stopped at this rustic little inn. Pep, you would have loved this place! It has the real authentic Spanish food you always wanted to try! Albondigas, Jamón, Croquetas and even Migas!" 

 

She opened the image attached in the message. A group of people of all shapes and colors, surrounded a table laden with appetizing food. Tony was in the center of the shot, sitting next to a humongous marbled leg of ham. Charlie was right next to him, winking jauntily, her arm around his neck.

 

Pepper pursed her lips. She's holding on to Tony so tightly, that if he turned his head, his face would be in her breasts! The young lady has no idea of personal space...

 

Then she glanced wistfully at the smiling sunburned group, a mix of young men and women in hiking clothes. And Tony's wide grin, his beautiful brown eyes crinkling at the corners of his face, completely relaxed and happy. 

 

_They seem to be enjoying themselves... I wish... I wish I was with him... I wanted to go hiking... come to think of it... she looked at the high square windows of the room she was in. I haven't stepped out once in the sunlight... it is unbelievable! Here I am in Spain and I have spent all my time in either this conference hall or the hotel!_  

 

She sighed inwardly, absently looking at the presentation board, a strange feeling of melancholy settling on her. Then her phone buzzed again and she read the third message.

 

"Pep... okay, these guys are making a plan... to drive across Spain for a week, starting from Friday, a cross-country trip... just on bikes... and they asked me if I could join them, it is just for a week. I didn't say anything, I wanted to check if you'd be alright with it, coz I don't want to leave you alone... I want you to come too. Can you come? Please come, Pep!"

 

That melancholy feeling grew within her, sinking her down with sadness. _Tony wants to go on a trip with them... for a week! But... but we only have a week left in Spain._

 

Suddenly her eyes filled with angry tears and she blinked hard. _How could he agree to this? He wants to leave me alone here, in Valencia while he roams around with these... these strangers! And this Charlie!_

 

Pepper was filled with a quiet rage and locked her phone, pushing it onto the table. For five minutes, she stared blindly at the lecturer, his voice droning on and on, in the background of the buzz of angry thoughts in her mind.

 

_I am not going to reply! He should have more sense than this! He can't just leave me and go! We came to Spain together! He shouldn't go! I am not okay with this! And Tony should see that! What, what he thinks just because he made some new friends, he can just drop everything and be with them!? What about me?_

 

Then her phone buzzed again and she opened it quickly. It was yet another message from Tony and for a moment, her anger told her not to read it. But curiosity won over anger and she opened it. 

 

Her heart clenched with emotion as she looked at Tony sitting in a field of Spanish poppies, a riotous explosion of bright delicate red blooms against a backdrop of rich green grass, the blue sky stretching above. 

 

The photo was captioned: "Weren't these the flowers you wanted for our garden? Even if they aren't, they look so pretty and for some reason, make me think of you... bright and happy So I am going to get some seeds." 

 

Pepper sighed heavily, now conflicted. 

 

_Dammit, Tony... you don't fight fair! This is emotional blackmail! Here I was, prepared to be mad at you but now..._ she slowly traced the outline of his face on the photo.

 

_How do I stay mad... you are so sweet to think of me in these little ways and say these things and... you remembered me talking about these flowers! When I always thought you tuned out my gardening chatter..._

 

She took a deep breath and pinched her nose with one hand. _I do not want him to go. But isn't that selfish of me?_  

 

Then she studied his wide happy grin. 

 

_He just wants to have fun and how... how can I deny him that for my own selfish reasons? I haven't been fair to him, I left him alone for the majority of this trip and now I childishly want him to stay... that it isn't fair... it is selfish and I...I  know what I have to do... no matter how much it pains me..._

 

Pepper opened her Messaging app and typed, "Tony, yes, these are the poppies I wanted. Thank you. And I think you should go on the trip. It sounds like a lot of fun and you will have a good time. I am sorry, I can't come. You know I have lectures everyday. We will talk more at the hotel, during dinner. I want to hear all about your mountain climbing and this lovely restaurant. See you soon, I love you."

 

She sent the message and sat back in her seat, sighing heavily. 

 

_You should be happy, Tony. I can't hold you back... I won't... I won't be that sort of girlfriend... but we have tomorrow together and I am going to make the most of it._

 

 


	4. Cuatro: La Gran Carrera

 

_**6:00 pm, Thursday** _

 

The sun was lazily starting to set, a blood-orange blob in the greying sky. The streets were slowly filling with people, hawkers, tourists and Spaniards, all ready to start the weekend. And Tony stood at the entrance of his hotel, blinking groggily.

 

"I am so sleepy. Jarvis, I had 2 cups of espresso, why am I still so sleepy?"

 

"Because, Sir, you over-indulged yesterday." 

 

He absently scratched his head. "I don't... I didn't... hey! I just had a light beer! Just one! Or two.... Just beer with 4 or 5 percent alcohol. I certainly didn't over-indulge!"

 

"Maybe not with alcohol, Sir but you were up till the wee hours of the morning and fell asleep at 5 am. So it is but natural that you feel drowsy." 

 

He took a right and starting walking down the road, towards where his Audi was parked.

 

"Yeah... that may be it... but... I should have woken up! I am used to sleeping late and waking up on time... Wait! I didn't hear my 11 am wake up alarm! That's why I overslept! Jarvis!"

 

"My apologies, Mr. Stark. You seemed so tired." His AI murmured with a note of solicitousness. "I thought it best you sleep."

 

"What! Jarvis! How did you do that without my permission?" Tony stood still in shock. "I didn't program you to do that!"

 

" _I may have artificially intelligence, sir but I am intelligent all the same. I learned how to turn off your alarm, based on your sleep pattern and health._ " 

 

He was intrigued and wanted to know more but just then his phone rang and he picked it up. 

 

"Hey Charlie, old girl... what's up? Yeah I know I am late. Yes, I know I promised I'd be there at 3 but I couldn't wake up. Yes. I am aware that..."

 

Just then, a sapphire blue Mercedes Cabriolet entered the street. It slowed down as it neared him and he absently glanced at it, admiring the sleek gleaming lines of the car's body. Charlie was grumbling incessantly on the phone and he was about to interrupt her, when a familiar voice shouted, "Hey handsome!"

 

Tony turned, just as the roof of the convertible lowered. The driver came into view, smirking at him sexily and he nearly dropped his phone in shock.

 

"Pepper?!"

 

The car door opened and he watched spellbound, as a sinfully curved lean porcelain leg emerged from the car, clad in nothing but a black stiletto, completely bare and golden in the dimming sunlight. Its equally curved partner also appeared and in a lithe movement, Pepper stood up from the car. She shook her head, her glorious reddish gold mane of hair billowing around her delicate profile and he swallowed hard, drinking in the sight of her.

 

She was wearing the tiniest pair of black-cutoff shorts, exposing every beautiful inch of her heavenly legs. The deadly heels added to her height, arching her slim feet delicately and highlighting the perfect curve of her calves, tapering up to her creamy smooth thighs. 

 

_So tiny! So... so much leg! Legs! Pepper's legs!_

 

He was so distracted by her that he only came to his senses when she snapped her fingers loudly. 

 

Then Tony quickly raised his head, meeting her gaze and Pepper's sexy smile deepened. She leaned against the car and crooked her finger at him in a come hither gesture. He dumbly took two steps towards the car, his eyes unable to focus on anything but the hem of her tiny shorts, so high on her glorious legs, it seemed as she was wearing nothing at all.

 

"Mr. Stark..." he heard his name whispered sultrily and he tore his eyes away from her legs to look into her shimmering deep blue eyes, the same color of the car, sparkling at him with mirth. 

 

"Mr. Stark," she repeated, swiping her tongue across her glossy lush bottom lip and he involuntarily made a little noise in his throat. "My eyes are up here..." 

 

He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it with a loud clack of his teeth as he realized what she was wearing above the shorts: a form-fitting leather jacket with button-up epaulets and an array of horizontal and vertical metal zips. Underneath it, she wore a shimmery white low-cut top that hugged the curves of her chest beautifully. 

 

"I take it you like my outfit..." Pepper whispered and he shook his head to try and clear it. 

 

"Yeah. I... its wow... I mean..." 

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "Tony, is there someone talking on your phone?"

 

He didn't understand what she was saying and then suddenly he remembered Charlie. He raised the phone to his ear and tried to speak over Charlie who was screeching in irritation. 

 

"Hey! Yes, I was listening to you! No, I didn't put you on mute! Charlie, listen, I-"

 

Then Pepper shifted, crossing her arms over her chest. This made the jacket tighten over her chest, pushing her breasts up and exposing a vee of porcelain cleavage through the deep neck of her top.

 

His mind and his libido were screaming in tandem and all he wanted to do was concentrate on the beautiful woman before him, so he cut the call. Pepper giggled and he muttered, "It is okay, I will call her back, more importantly, how... you... where... this outfit... erm..."

 

"Oh, it is just a little something I put together..." she said airily. "But I bought this at a store half hour ago." She tugged on the lapel of her jacket proudly. "I have never worn leather before but this jacket just caught my eye and I thought, Why not? It might suit me."

 

"Oh baby, it suits you, it suits you too well, it is gorgeous!" He had to prattle out and she smiled.

 

"Thank you, Tony." Then she leaned towards him, lowering her lashes and he felt his breath catch in his chest. She whispered softly, "The store had all sorts of leather items, including tie-up leather corsets and leather pants! They looked so amazingly sexy but I was too shy to try one on, even for laughs."

 

Her hushed words made all the blood rush from his brain to his balls as he imagined Pepper, shy and trembling in a pair of tight leather pants and him standing behind her, admiring her deliciously curved backside in leather, while typing up the knots of the leather corset she was wearing.

 

Tony whimpered loudly and Pepper cupped his cheek, looking at him in alarm. 

 

"Honey, are you alright?! You seem a little pale!"

 

"Fine! Perfectly fine! It's nothing! How are you off so early?" He asked quickly, desperate to change the subject. 

 

A very mischievous look crossed Pepper's face before she said neutrally, "I just left. I said I wanted to leave and I left." 

 

"Really?" He said teasingly, determined to get her to admit what she did. "You just said you want to leave and walked right out of there, in the middle of a lecture. Really, Potts, really?"

 

She blushed and whispered, "Alright, I pretended to be ill and left early!" 

 

Tony gasped. "You, Virginia Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries played sick and left a corporate training session! For shame!"

 

She groaned and swatted at him. He danced out of her way and she whined cutely, "Tooneeeeyyy, stop teasing me! I had to! It is such a beautiful evening, cool and calm and I was hungry and wanted to roam around! I was tired of being cooped up in a stuffy lecture hall the whole day!"

 

"Pep's that's great! Finally, you are letting your inner rebel run free! So let me guess... free from your corporate prison, you decided to buy some leather..." he looked at the car behind her, "and steal a very expensive car??"

 

Pepper burst into giggles and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. 

 

"I didn't steal it! There was a rent-a-car near the clothing store and I saw this beautiful car in their parking lot..." she tenderly caressed the side of the car she was leaning on and his cock twitched. "And I just had to drive it, I don't know, it called to me, I wanted to drive fast and hard and feel the wind in my hair."

 

"Can I just say I am loving this wild leather rebel side of you?" He whispered in wonder and she lowered her gaze, drawing her lip into her mouth. 

 

"Actually I had an ulterior motive in renting this car..." 

 

Tony was intrigued, especially by her worrying her lip between her teeth, a sure-shot sign that Pepper was up to something. Then she surprised him by tugging on his shirt lightly, bringing him very close to her.

 

He stared at her plump glossy lips, so soft and full and swallowed, trying to moisten his parched mouth. Up so close, the scent of her was intoxicating, a heady rush of lilies and vanilla bean, filling his nostrils and his brain, so he couldn't think straight. The delicate dip and curve of her jaw, her peaches-n-cream cheeks and her elegant, hollowed neck, all were so very close to his mouth and he was desperate to kiss her then and there.

 

"Tony..." her lips moved enticingly, her voice low, "Wanna race?"

 

He didn't hear her clearly, his mind busy thinking of the taste of those pink curved lips and then they moved again, whispering his name. 

 

"Huh..." Tony raised his eyes and looked into hers. "Yes?"

 

"I asked..." Pepper said softly, "If you would like to have a race? With me... I think it would be fun."

 

He stared at her in confusion and she continued nervously, "Well, you have an Audi and this is a Mercedes. Both powerful sports cars... at least I think so, I am sure you know better. But it would be fun, we could drive out of the city and to the south... the countryside is beautiful, rice fields and orchards and under the setting sun... race along the scenic route at a decent speed... but only if you are free... if you have something else to do, I can just drive by myself."

 

Because it sounded too good to be true and he had to touch her for his own sanity, he cupped her chin and replayed her words in his head.

 

"Potts... are you saying... you want to race cars... on a Spanish country road..."

 

She nodded, her eyes sparkling and he felt as if he was going to burst with happiness, exclaiming on a rush, "Racing! You want to race?! Wow! YES! Let's go there! Right now!! Now! Come on, Potts, Times a wasting!"

 

She smiled happily and said, "So I know the way and I'll drive, you follow me alright?"

 

Tony was buzzing with excitement, so he turned and started to run towards his parked Audi. "I will, Pep!"

 

* * *

  

Pepper smiled to herself as she drove along the slow quiet road to _Albufera National Park_. Picturesque green rice fields, arranged in neat little squares were on either side of the road, rustic farm houses in the distance. The sun had nearly set, casting a deep orange hue across the clear darkening sky.

 

There were hardly any cars on the road, which was ideal for her and Tony's race. Initially, she had thought of suggesting a long drive, just to distract Tony from Charlie and get to spend the evening with him alone. But after she had bought the jacket and shorts, a strange sense of adventure filled her and on an impulse, she had decided to rent the Mercedes.

 

She had never driven a sports car before but the minute she had gotten into the Mercedes and started driving, she had felt a heady rush of power, the raw energy of the car's speedy compact engine exciting her and she had come up with the idea of a race. 

 

_I know Tony loves racing... but I never expected this to work so well! The way he just cut Charlie's phone and looked at me..._

 

A different sense of power filled her, the thrill of seeing her boyfriend look at her with naked lust in his eyes, unable to tear his eyes from her body.

 

_I've seen a lot of women chase after Tony... but he very rarely chased them back.. and that dark smoldering gaze of his, the one that burns the clothes off a person... well..._ She felt her ears burn. 

 

_I've seen that look before... during our first dance, me in that silly backless dress, Tony devastatingly handsome in his tux, staring at me as if he wanted to devour me... and when I wear my grey houndstooth Boss dress... I know Tony finds me desirable but today... I am wearing clothes, I've never worn before and he..._

 

She shivered involuntarily. 

 

_The way he looked at me just now... my god... this is so immature but I can't help it! It feels so damn good... I've still got it! I am still able to make Tony Stark breathless... okay, okay, I have to focus on what is important... focus... Tony will go away tomorrow but tonight... tonight, I am going to seduce him... I am going to give him something to remember me by..._

 

Jarvis beeped and she realized that she had reached the designated starting point of the race. 

 

Pepper pulled onto the side of the road, Tony already there before her, perched on the hood of his Audi. He jumped off the minute she approached and quickly came to her side of the car and opened her door. He held out his hand, grinning at her and she took it, rising to her feet. 

 

"Can I just say... this is going to be epic, Potts!" He exclaimed and she couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"You are such a kid, Stark! I bet this is something out of your video games: a fancy sports car, a long empty scenic road, competing against someone in an equally fancy car..."

 

"But I do not remember ever having a damn hot female driver as my competition..." he said with a wink. "Even if I had, I've never seen one as amazingly sexy as you are, Pepper, this whole look... its..." he raked his gaze down her body and she flushed hot at the appreciation in his gaze.

 

"Potts, you are some next-level racing fantasy... all my boyhood wet dreams are finally coming true..." he whispered in awe, licking his lips and she felt her nipples tighten. 

 

Pepper swatted him lightly, trying to distract herself. "Flattery will not win you this race, Stark. I know you have a little advantage over me..." she said cockily and true to form, Tony reacted.

 

"A little advantage?" He exclaimed. "Miss Potts, I would like to remind you that I raced in the Monaco Grand Prix! I pilot a titanium-alloy suit of metal at speeds of 6700 mph and above, matching a hyper-sonic jet! I am an excellent driver and have driven a number of sports vehicles, including the Elon Musk prototype super-car!"

 

She moved closer to him, her smile widening, when he swallowed visibly. "Such big talk, handsome man... so why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

 

"What... what do you mean?" Tony said dazedly, doing his best to look down her top.

 

"I mean..." she purposely caught his jaw, rubbing her thumb slowly over his beard, "since you are so confident of your racing abilities, perhaps we should place a small wager on the outcome of this race."

 

"A wager?" He whispered in excitement. "Do tell more, Potts..."

 

"Let's see now..." she paused and moistened her lips, well aware that Tony watched the movement avidly. "If I win, which I feel pretty confident of... you will come with me to Kansas in December. For a week."

 

"Kansas?! Whatever for?"

 

"My aunt Bea, the woman who raised me after my parents died, lives there. Every December around Christmas, I go visit her. For a week or two... she has a small farm, I grew up on it and I enjoy her company and the change of pace from Malibu. This year..." 

 

Pepper paused, trying to choose her words carefully. "Since... since we are together, I... I would like you to meet her... she's the only family I have and I would like her to..." 

 

She stopped, unsure what to say next, for fear of sounding emotional but Tony whispered gently, "Go on, Pepper."

 

"I want her to meet the man I love!" She blurted out. "I think you both would get along very well, Tony, she's got a dry sense of wit and enjoys whiskey and ribald jokes and it would just be for a week, nothing longer... besides, I've always spoken about you, ever since I was your assistant and she's always teased me that... that I secretly loved you and wouldn't admit it and I..."

 

There was a strange glint in Tony's whiskey-brown eyes, that darkened as he cupped her cheeks tenderly. He whispered softly, "Virginia Pepper Potts, you do not need to win a bet to make me meet your family. It would be my honor to do so. As long as you want me there." 

 

"I do, Tony..." she whispered and he smiled. "Pepper, I love you... if my family was around, I would have loved to show off the woman I love... this is not something you are forcing me to do... I would love to meet your family." 

 

"I guess I need to choose another prize then..." she whispered shakily, touched by his soft words. "Well, then... if I win..." then it came to her. "You have to come for the Annual Stark Foundation Ball!" 

 

Tony let her go with a wide scowl and she smirked with glee. "I got you now, Tony! You always bunked the event and I always had to make excuses for you! Well, this time, you will have to come!"

 

He swore under his breath, muttering, "I hate that damn boring gabfest! Nothing but speeches and people talking to me and... but hold on! This is only if you win, IF. What if I win?"

 

"Well, choose your terms, Stark..." she said with a challenge and he grinned evilly. "Oh, you are so not going to guess my terms, Potts!"

 

Pepper said drolly, "I know what you want. You want to buy that 1990 or 1980 Trans Am Firebird that Charlie mentioned... a classic car to replace your destroyed classic car..." 

 

Tony shook his head, still grinning broadly. "Guess again, Potts!"

 

"You want to put a pinball machine in our living room..."

 

"That's a good idea and something that I did want but no. Another bet, another time. No, what I want is..." this time he leaned closer, his lips touching her ear. "I want you to buy the leather pants and the leather corset from the same store where you bought this jacket... and then... I want you to wear them for me... and we go on a long bike ride together..."

 

She gasped and he rubbed his beard against her skin, whispering darkly, "I have a thing for leather... and you look so sexy in this jacket... leather hugs the skin like nothing else, I just want to see your beautiful legs in a pair of really tight leather pants... right now, your tiny shorts are hugging your lush ass so deliciously, I can imagine what you would look like in leather..."

 

Pepper was now unbearably aroused by the sexual promise behind his whispered words and the way his warm breath wafted over her skin. She took a deep breath and felt Tony's lips curve against her face. 

 

"So you see, Miss Potts... that I am very determined to win whatsoever... just so... I can have you... in the dirty way I want you..."

 

She whimpered and he stroked her cheek slowly with one finger and leaned back. 

 

Tony pulled out his phone and spoke into it, "Jarvis, this is our starting point. We are about 8 miles out of the city. We need a long straight stretch of road..." then he looked at Pepper and smirked. "Wait, scratch that, Miss Potts is very confident about her victory, so I think we need something a little more challenging." 

 

She rolled her eyes and he said with a laugh, "How about a few turns in the middle but no intersections or traffic. Do we plan to break the speed limit, Pepper?"

 

She exclaimed "NO!" and he continued, "You heard the boss. Even though we are going to play it safe, we still will be driving at a high speed, so no traffic routes whatsoever. Oh and no hills and dips, those are difficult to maneuver at a high speed."

 

"Judging from the vehicles you and Miss Potts have chosen, both low-slung sport cars, I am assuming cross-country routes are also out of the question, Sir."

 

"Definitely Jarvis! I do not want my car to get stuck in some flooded rice field, especially in the dark." 

 

He looked up at the sky. "Speaking of dark, make sure that the route follows the main roads only. Oh and honey, remember to use your high-beam headlights, so the road is well-lit for you." 

 

She nodded and Jarvis murmured, "I've got the ideal route, sir, 2 miles in distance, ending at a quiet crossroad. I am sending the coordinates to both your GPS."

 

Tony discussed the route a little more with Jarvis, while Pepper studied it quietly on her phone. When he was done talking, she said, "Tony, this car is new to me, please show me how to turn the high-beam lights on." 

 

"Sure, Pep." He followed her to her car and then she watched as he flipped a switch on the left lever. The car's headlights shone brightly into the dimming light and she turned the switch off. 

 

"There you go. Any questions, Pep?"

 

"Nope." She leaned against her car and smiled at him. 

 

He stood before her and murmured softly, "So shall we begin the race?" He tapped her nose lightly with his finger and then lowered his hand. She caught it mid-way and turned it, raising it to her lips and kissing his palm. Tony stiffened, his eyes darkening and she pulled him flush against her, winding her arms around his waist.

 

"We can begin but before that..." she whispered, her mouth so close to his. 

 

"Yess..." he whispered and she kissed the corner of his mouth, using her lips to lightly tug on his sensitive beard. 

 

She felt his taut frame tremble against her and then she brushed her lips across his in a feather-light caress, just touching them and pulling back, teasing him with the taste of her.

 

She leaned back, smiling mischievously at the dazed expression on Tony's face, his lips still parted. 

 

"Good luck, Stark."

 

He stared hotly at her, dark eyes narrowed and murmured, "You don't play fair, Potts... I am going to remember that when I win."

 

She loudly blew a raspberry at him and he laughed. Then Tony went back to his car and she entered hers. 

 

Pepper placed her phone in the holder on the dashboard, so she could see the map clearly. She switched the car on, the engine roaring to life. She revved the engine, listening to the roar pulse and then switched on the high beams just as Tony had shown her. 

 

Tony brought his car alongside hers and was revving his engine as well. She heard him whistle and turned, catching his eye.

 

"Listen to my baby purr, Potts!" He yelled over the loud vroom of his car.

 

"Empty vessels make the most noise, Stark!" She yelled back and strapped on her seatbelt.

 

"Potts, put your wireless earphone on. The one embedded in your phone. We can keep in touch that way."

 

She did as he said and smiled when Jarvis spoke primly in her ear, "Right. Settle down please, Mr. Stark. The race route is on your phone screen in front of you. The starting position is in blue, your your current position on the track is in yellow and the checkpoint is in black."

 

Tony beeped his horn impatiently and Jarvis tsked loudly. 

 

"Mr. Stark, I know you are anxious to begin but please wait for me to finish."

 

"Yeah. Sorry..." grumbled Tony and she covered her mouth to control her laughter.

 

"Based on the speed of your vehicles and the route's distance, it should take you 5 minutes at a maximum to reach the finish line."

 

"5 minutes!" She exclaimed and heard Tony laugh. 

 

"Yea Miss Daisy! We got two high speed beasts at our command! There's no slowing down!"

 

"But I would advise erring on the side of caution when it comes to driving at high speeds." Said Jarvis immediately and Tony made a rude face, that in turn, made Pepper giggle.

 

"The rules are clear: The first one to cross the finish line wins and I am sure Mr. Stark has come up with an inappropriate wager based on who wins."

 

"Yes, I have, Jarvis and you don't need to know what the winner gets."

 

"I am thankful for that, Sir. Contestants, ready yourself, One, Two, Three..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's black denim outfit here is a prelude to her show-stoppping white shirt, tight denim shorts look in Avengers 4 ;)


	5. Cinco: Noches de Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Warning. Don't like smut, skip chapter... and miss out on the romance :P

 

_**8:30 pm, same day** _

 

 

Tony followed Pepper as she drove the Mercedes right up to the edge of the scenic cliff and parked it alongside a large tree, with the front of the car facing the clear blue lake of Albufera. The race was over, he had won, though it had been a close call. 

 

He pulled up behind her and got out, coming over to her car. She lowered the car's window and smiled up at him. 

 

"Potts..." he whispered silkily. "What are you up to? I won the race fair and square. And now I need to go home and pack!

 

She moistened her lips and he couldn't help but stare as her little pink tongue darted across her lush lips. Then she whispered seductively, "I thought we could take in the night air for a while. It is a beautiful night, isn't it, Tony?"

 

He turned and looked back at the sky. Indeed, it was a perfectly romantic Spanish night, inky clear black sky, a full golden moon shining against the darkness like a giant luminescent orb and a soft gentle breeze moving through the trees. Crickets sang melodiously in the backdrop, their sweet music blending in perfectly with the serene stillness of the night. 

 

He whispered in awe, "It is a beautiful night... seems a shame to go back so soon and waste it. Alright, Pep. We can stay but just for a while. You got the roof down, so let's sit in your car." 

 

He opened the door of the passenger seat next to hers and sat down. Pepper unbuckled her seat belt and turned her back slightly towards him. He could see she was trying to take off her black leather jacket. She paused mid-way, arms stretched to one side. 

 

"Honey, wait, I'll help you."

 

Tony placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly pulled the jacket off her. Then he felt his breath quicken as inch by inch of smooth golden flesh was exposed to him, glimmering in the bright moonlight. As the jacket was removed from her shoulders and he pulled it off her arms, he realized that Pepper's clingy white top was nearly backless. There was a thin string knot at the top of her neck and a narrow ribbon of cloth, knotted in the middle of her back. Above and below the ribbon, her elegant sculpted back was completely exposed to him. He greedily admired her delicate shoulder blades and the curve of her sleek spine, all the way down to the shadowed hollow of flesh above the beginning of her shorts. He absently focused on the edge of said shorts and then gasped with pleasure because he could make out a thin blue band of a thong.

 

Suddenly he couldn't think of anything but Pepper, his tongue desperately wanted to trace the same path as his eyes and his fingers were confused between untying the ribbon of her top or slipping into her shorts to play with the sexy little band.

 

"Tony?" He looked up and felt his heart hitch as the object of his desire looked at him over her bare shoulder, nibbling on her bottom lip, her blue eyes wide and luminous. 

 

"I think my jacket's off, thank you for helping me." She said and he nodded dumbly, trying to regain his composure. Pepper turned and used the seat gear to recline her seat. 

 

"Tony, look at the moon! It is so huge, from this point of view!" she exclaimed and he quickly reclined his seat as well, eager to see what she could see. 

 

Lying there prone, Tony took in the expansive pitch-black sky, stretching on for miles and miles, like an endless carpet of darkness. "There aren't any stars..." he whispered, unwilling to disturb the stillness of the night. 

 

"Maybe we can't see them because the moon is so bright." Pepper whispered back and he had to agree because the moon loomed high in the sky, covering them and the front of the car in a silvery ethereal light. It seemed so near and bright, as if it was slowly drifting closer to them. He instinctively stretched his hand up, feeling as if he could graze it and heard Pepper giggle. 

 

"I know, I know! I feel the same!" She whispered and stretched her hand up as well. 

 

He turned his head and studied her beautiful delicate face bathed in moonlight, her eyes sparkling sapphires, her regal nose, her pink lips curved into a beautiful smile as she gazed up at the heavens with delight. The moonlight shimmered and he took a deep breath, the smell of lilies and vanilla filling his nostrils. 

 

Once again, he could think of nothing but Pepper and he lowered his hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Her blue eyes turned towards him, curiously searching his and he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. So he just trailed his finger over her satiny soft cheek and then upwards to graze her ear lobe. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes and he felt her body tremble under his touch. So he closed his fist and used his knuckles to massage the long curved line of her jaw. 

 

She lightly pressed her cheek against his hand, sighing softly. He continued to caress her face, moving his fingers to her lips, marveling at their warm pillow-like softness. Thanks to her damn sexy habit of nibbling on her bottom lip, it was slightly larger than her top lip and he rubbed the base of his thumb tenderly across its lush breadth. She inhaled deeply and he felt her breath waft over his fingers as he kept touching her lips.

 

"Gosh darn it, Pepper, you look so pretty in the moonlight..." he whispered without thinking and she opened her eyes.

 

He could hear his heartbeat, loud and clear through the silent darkness of the night as he gazed into her eyes, endlessly blue and vast, little flecks of gold dancing in their depths. 

 

They shimmered at him and he stammered out, "That's putting it... I mean, that's putting it mildly, you are a beautiful woman but... somehow..." he swallowed, watching the blueness darken.

 

"Go on..." she whispered and he continued softly, "In this light, you seem so soft and so damn delicate and fine... like a glass figurine... no, not glass! Glass is beautiful but cold and hard... you aren't that... wait a minute!"

 

He clasped her hand instinctively. 

 

"Did I ever tell you about my mother's garden? She loved gardening, she had a green thumb, flowers, vines, trees, everything grew under her care but her pride and joy was this rare lily... that was as white as snow... the Casablanca Lily... it was beautiful during the day but when it bloomed in the moonlight... Pep, nothing could match it and you..."

 

He tightened his grip on her fingers, looking deep into her sapphire eyes. "Sweetheart, you are just like that flower... elegant and graceful with a seductive softness and a heavenly fragrance, that takes my breath away..." he took an appreciative sniff and sighed with pleasure.

 

Pepper lowered her lashes. A delicate flush stained her cheeks and he couldn't help but grin. "Potts, are you blushing?"

 

"Tony, that was beautiful." she whispered so low, he moved closer to hear her, "No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you."

 

That shocked him and he exclaimed, "What! Are you kidding me?! What was wrong with all your former boyfriends?" 

 

She just nibbled on her lip, not meeting his gaze and he mumbled, "Well, I guess I should be glad that they were all idiots and didn't know how to compliment a woman."

 

This made her laugh and he said plainly, "Hey, I mean it, you are a very desirable, beautiful woman and you deserve to be complimented, not just for your looks but for your abilities and your quiet dignified strength." 

 

She raised her lashes and the look of love shining in her eyes, made his heart skip a beat.

 

"You always know just what to say to make me feel special, Tony." 

 

"You are special, Pepper." He countered fiercely. "And I am so damn lucky to have you here with me, to have you in my life. I am so lucky and grateful that you gave me a chance, even after all the trouble I put you through. Especially in the last few months."

 

"Yeah, Tony, you truly are a handful." She said mirthfully but her eyes spoke volumes and she cupped his jaw with her hand. "But... but Tony, I am equally lucky to have you. And that reminds me... I want to say something to you."

 

She sat up in her seat and he sat up too, alarmed. 

 

"What? Pepper, what is it, what's the matter?"

 

She swallowed hard and looked away for a moment. "I want to apologize for... for my behavior these past two weeks. I've been so busy on this trip, so busy with the training and the lectures, that I neglected you, I neglected us, this trip was supposed to be a chance for us to enjoy, to relax after the whole..."

 

"Me nearly dying and a crazy Russian conspiring with an egoistic billionaire industrialist to destroy Iron Man." He completed wryly and she nodded, her eyes filled with anguish. 

 

"Tony, you..." she softly stroked his beard. "You've been through so much this last year, be it the poisoning, the Senate hounding you, then Whiplash... I wanted this trip for some time... so that I could help you put that trying time behind you... but..." she sighed sadly. "But I failed miserably, I am so sorry, I should have spent more time with you." 

 

"Pepppper..."

 

"No, really, I just, I just couldn't relax or take a break! As usual! I do not have any sense of balance, I am either a CEO on duty or nothing else."

 

"Pepper. You care about the company, that's a good thing! You aren't like the previous Stark Industries CEO, someone who put his own interests before anything else."

 

"Tony..." she shook her head at him, her fingers still on his cheek, "Tony, it wasn't like that at all. You did the best that you could. And granted, there were times when you were..." 

 

"A complete idiot."

 

"I prefer the word 'difficult'. But at heart, you are a good man, Tony Stark. You use your genius, your resources, your money to help people, to save lives while putting your own at stake... unlike that asswipe Hammer, who joined forces with a revengeful psychopath, just to show you up! If you had gotten hurt, I would have torn him limb from limb!"

 

He grinned, childishly pleased with her protectiveness. "Such strong words, Potts!" 

 

Pepper clenched her jaw. "When I found Hammer's little hidey hole, where he controlling the droids, I was so mad, I wanted to punch him senseless! I couldn't believe his reasoning! Ivan Vanko was a dangerous man, out for blood and Hammer should have known better!" 

 

She took a deep breath, swallowing hard and he rubbed her neck gently. 

 

"Honey, it is alright, that is all behind us now and whatever happened, we got through it together, you and I. And we are stronger for it." 

 

Tony leaned forward and kissed her temple. Pepper sighed, turning onto her side, facing him and resting her head against the seat. She caught his hand, locking her fingers with his and squeezing them gently.

 

"I've gone off topic but what I mean to say is that there are always going to be work commitments and duties and something or the other coming up."

 

She lifted his hand and kissed his fingers gently. 

 

"But Tony, you are all I have. I shouldn't let my job or my responsibilities keep you away from me. I deeply regret not spending any time with you on this trip. It is our last week here... well, actually, since you are going away with Charlie tomorrow, this is our last day here...together."

 

"Really?" He whispered in shock and she smiled sadly.

 

"Yeah. You are going away for 1 week from tomorrow. I am going back to Malibu a week from today. So I guess the next time I see you, it will be back in the States." 

 

Tony realized what she was saying and murmured, "Shit, Pepper... honey, can't you come with us?"

 

"I can't, baby... truly I can't. Besides, it is a road trip and I would simply be in the way."

 

"No, you wouldn't!" He said fiercely. "Why do you think that?"

 

Peppet said with a giggle, "Tony, I do not know the first thing about cars! Or bikes for that matter! You are going to drive across Spain with a gang of motor vehicle enthusiasts. You and Charlie have a lot in common, I'd just hold your fun back."

 

He tapped her nose with his free hand. "Potts. Okay, I know that when me and Charlie get together, we tend to monopolize the conversation with garage talk but we can curb that. We only talk about cars because that's literally the only thing we agree upon."

 

"Really? You seem to get along so well."

 

He snorted. "Only when we stick to cars. She is a very opinionated young lady and you know me, I always speak my mind, so Charlie and I actually clash on a number of subjects. She's a little too wild sometimes and I often have to remind her to cool it."

 

Pepper burst out laughing. "I can't believe I am hearing this! Tony Stark saying someone else is too wild!"

 

He could see the irony in his statement and grinned. "Hey, I am trying to get my act together, Potts! After all, as I told Nick Fury the other day, I am in a committed relationship. With the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, no less. I need to be mature."

 

Pepper smiled at him and he teasingly added, "You may not know this, but my girl is a boss in the bedroom as well as the boardroom, so I got to keep up to her high level of expectations. Else I get reprimanded... kinkily."

 

True to form, she blushed hotly and buried her face in his neck. He stroked her soft hair and whispered, "All jokes aside, I want to be the man you want, Pepper. And that means manning up and being there for you, when you need me. You didn't neglect me on this trip. You have work commitments and responsibilities. And I understand that you just can't drop it all for a road trip. That too, one at such last minute.

 

"Thank you, Tony." She murmured against his neck and he kissed the top of her head. 

 

"Charlie... she isn't you, honey. She's just nice company, a nice friend in a foreign land, who knows things. If you'd have come along, we'd have a lot of fun together. So I am really going to miss you, Pep. You are all I have too, you know. And I love you." 

 

Pepper raised her head and nuzzled his face.

 

"Tony...", she whispered. "I had a lot of fun today. And I do not want this wonderful moonlit night to end... tomorrow you go away but..."

 

He shivered as her lips bit his ear lobe gently.

 

"Tonight... it is just you and me... and... since you won the bet..."

 

She cupped his jaw and whispered, "To the victor go to spoils... so tonight, I am all yours, Mr. Stark."

 

Then she brushed his lips softly with hers. Her fingers traced his beard as she claimed his mouth oh so slowly and sweetly, as if she was kissing him for the first time ever. He was so entranced by the feel of her, that he sat perfectly still, afraid of disturbing the beautiful moment. She nibbled on his lips and then shyly touched his tongue with hers. He couldn't help but moan and felt her lips curve against his face. She moved closer to him, winding her fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. 

 

After a long tender moment, they parted and he stroked her soft hair in a daze, looking into her eyes. 

 

Pepper moistened her lips and smiled sweetly at him. He lowered his hand to cup her cheek, rubbing her lush bottom lip with his thumb. She lowered her gaze and touched the tip of her tongue to his finger. 

 

Tony growled low in his throat and moved suddenly, kissing her hard and fast, swallowing her gasp of surprise. As he ravaged her soft mouth, his hands slid teasingly down the long line of her back. He dipped them into her shorts and was delighted to find her satiny soft curves, bare to his touch, thanks to the skimpy thong. He dug his fingers into the lush cheeks and cupped them, squeezing her flesh while his lips moved over hers hungrily. 

 

Pepper moaned and pressed herself against him. By the time he lifted his head, they were both breathing hard, her lips swollen and pink from his mouth. She placed her palm right on his arc and it pulsed in reaction. 

 

"Pep..." he said raggedly, trying to control himself. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there... but you taste so good, baby..." he squeezed one cheek hard and she shuddered. "Pep, if you want to go back, we should stop now." 

 

"But Tony..." she breathed out, her fingers curling into his shirt. "I do not want to go back. I want... I want you... right here and now."

 

She pulled back and moved one hand behind her back. Then she shimmied her shoulders and her top fell from her chest with a soft swoosh. He took in what she was wearing and his jaw dropped in shock.

 

Her breasts were encased in an intricate strapless sheer lace bra. Its deep sapphire blue color matched her eyes and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. The bra was so fine and delicate, the material highlighting the sensual curves of her rose-tipped breasts. From the blue depths of the delicate lace, her nipples played peekaboo with him and he bit his tongue to control the urge to lick them.

 

Tony found himself unable to take his eyes off her, entranced by the enticing piece of underwear. He had always been an admirer of women's lingerie, amazed by the way a simple piece of cloth could transform the wearer's body into a heavenly wonderland. And Pepper had not disappointed him with her choice. Rather, the lacy finery suited her elegance to the T and he would tell her so, when he could find his tongue.

 

 He moved his hand towards one lace-covered breast and cupped it hesitatingly. The fascinating contrast in touch, the raspy surface of the lace along with the soft globe of flesh underneath it, made him sigh with pleasure and he squeezed it harder. 

 

Pepper's whimper brought him out of his daze and he finally looked at her. Then he muttered stupidly, "Blue. Lace bra. So pretty."

 

"Thank you." She whispered shyly. "I know you like lingerie and I tried to choose something that you would like." 

 

She lowered her gaze and nibbled sexily on her lip. He felt his cock twitch hard in his pants and said the first thing that came in his head. 

 

"Does the thong match?!"

 

Pepper blinked and then flushed beautifully, color flooding her bare neck and cheeks. 

 

"How... how do you know I am wearing a thong?"

 

"Well, erm... I could... eh..." He didn't want to sound like a pervert, so he stopped talking and she continued softly, "I guess you could see it from my shorts." 

 

Tony nodded dumbly and she smiled. "It does match. Here, let me show you." 

 

He watched unbelievably, his heart thumping like a drum as she unbuttoned her black shorts and began to pull them off. Moonlight gleamed enticingly over her long lean legs, her creamy thighs, her fine knees and delicate calves as the shorts moved down to her feet and she shucked them off. 

 

In a quick movement, Pepper turned, kneeling on her seat and he finally got a good look at the tiny scrap of blue lace covering her crotch, a low cut thong with tie sides. Again, the blue stood out against her skin and the thin string sides left her bare sexy mound nearly exposed. 

 

Tony's cock pressed painfully against his jeans and he bit his own lip hard. 

 

"So... so you wore this... all throughout the race...back there... just now..." he said dumbly, his brain refusing to cooperate. 

 

Pepper nodded and he whispered dazedly, "Shit, I've never seen you like this before. I mean I've seen you in your underwear, of course but... this is... this is..." 

 

"Is it too much?" She whispered and the note of anguish in her voice puzzled him, so he looked up.

 

Her cheeks were red, she was worrying her lip in agitation and wouldn't meet his gaze completely. He caught her chin and forced her to look at him. The look of insecurity in her eyes made his heart clench.

 

"Pepper, it isn't too much." He said quickly, trying to put her at ease. "Why would you even think that?"

 

"Its just... I..." her eyes darted away from him and she moistened her lips. "I don't... I don't usually wear such lingerie and wondered... if it looked weird."

 

Her whispered words made his breath catch in his chest. 

 

_Of course! She's never done this before!_

 

He felt childishly pleased. _She's being so bold and brave... for me... all this is... for me... FOR ME..._

 

 

 

"Honey..." he said firmly, "look at me..."

 

She met his gaze, swallowing hard and he cupped her cheeks.

 

"Pepper, you look so goddamn beautiful, everything about you is so beautiful, I... I can't even think straight, I am having a hard time keeping myself under control, I love it, I love you, honey."

 

He kissed her forehead gently, whispering, "Potts... they broke the mould when they made you, I am such a lucky fuck, I get to love you and touch you..."

 

She shivered and whispered his name and he kissed her nose tenderly and then her lips.

 

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper... god woman, you drive me wild..." he whispered passionately against her soft mouth, "I am going to worship you every way I can... because you deserve it and much more... let me love you, baby, please..."

 

She sighed and pressed her breasts against his chest and his control snapped. He turned, sitting back in his seat and pulled Pepper on top of him. Then he used the seat's lever to push the seat back, giving them enough leg room, so she wouldn't be confined against the dashboard.

 

Pepper adjusted herself over him, straddling his waist. He groaned as her nearly naked hips pressed against the front of his jeans.

 

She tucked her legs neatly by his legs and shook out her glorious reddish-gold mane of hair. He wound his fingers into it gently and pulled her head down, so that he could take her lips.

 

He kissed her hard, wanting more and more of her sweet honeyed mouth, moving his lips over hers passionately. She pressed herself to him and he squeezed one pert breast with one hand. Pepper moaned and he let her mouth go, to flick her little nipple with his thumb.

 

He cupped both breasts in his hands and used his fingers to tease her nipples, squeezing and pinching them. Her fingers were at the back of his head, winding into his hair as he kept squeezing and playing with her lace-covered breasts.

 

"Tony! Tony! That feels so good!" She cried out, pushing her breasts into his hands and he whispered wickedly, "I can imagine... this material is so soft yet fine... But I want to feel you and nothing but you against my tongue. I have to taste you now... brace yourself..."

 

"Why, what are you going to..." she squealed as he pulled the seat's recline lever, dipping it backwards, such that they were almost horizontal and she was lying across him.

 

Tony chuckled, his face surrounded by Pepper's cloud of soft hair.

 

"Surprised you, didn't I? This is a Mercedes... the seats go waay back..."

 

She snorted and he nibbled on her ear.

 

"Now sexy lady, shift upwards a bit, that's it!" This brought her breasts right in line with his face and he used one hand to undo the clasp of her bra, freeing them.

 

Then he immediately closed his lips around one pert globe, sucking on it gently.

 

Pepper moved her fingers restlessly through his hair as he sucked and nipped on her pillow-soft flesh. For some wonderful reason, she tasted like a ripe peach and it was driving him wild. He lightly touched the tip of his tongue to her 

nipple and then shifted his attention to the other breast, flicking its nipple with his tongue.

 

She tightened her fingers in his hair, moaning loudly but he kept licking and laving the little nub, delighted in the way it pebbled against his tongue. Then he scored it lightly with his teeth and licked it soothingly.

 

"Tony... Tony... please..." Pepper pleaded and he lifted his head from her moist breast and kissed her collarbone.

 

"Whatdya want, Pep? Tell me..."

 

"Tony..." she whispered and he decided to tease her. He gently bit the flesh where her neck joined her shoulder and she gasped, arching into his hands.

 

"Tony! I want more... more... I want to touch you, Tony... please..." 

 

He kissed the long line of her throat and then nipped her shoulder hard. 

 

Pepper gasped and then sat up, moving out of his mouth's reach. He made a face and she said firmly, "Take your shirt off, Stark. I want to feel your skin against mine." 

 

She scooted back over his body, resting her hips against his crotch and then pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and pushed it up his chest. He pulled it off his head and suddenly her warm fingers were all over his torso, feeling him so intimately. She stroked his stomach slowly, he clenched his teeth as her fingers played with his belly button and then pushed upwards to brush against his nipples. 

 

"Pepper!"

 

"Yes, Tony, I feel the same when you touch me..." she whispered sultrily "but your little male nipples are so cute and flat!" 

 

He jerked upwards as she rubbed the flat of her palm over his nipple, sending currents of sensation coursing through him. Then her hands moved back to his stomach, tracing his hip bones teasingly and then rushed back up to his pectorals, rubbing and feeling him all over. 

 

"Potts!" 

 

He gasped out, clasping her elbows to try and still her hands because he was going mad at the way she was touching him. She met his gaze and smiled softly. Then she slowly lowered herself to lie on top of him, pressing her soft breasts to his chest, her hips to his. 

 

He groaned and closed his eyes, her bare soft skin felt so heavenly against his, her erect little nipples pressing against his chest, burning his skin. He could feel her aroused warm mound brushing against his cock and bit his lip hard to stay still because the more he fidgeted, the more unbearable the delicious friction became.

 

"Tony, you feel so good..." she whispered dreamily, locking her fingers with his. "So firm and warm and yet so cuddly..."

 

"Cuddly?!" He asked incredulously and then she rocked her hips, pressing herself  against his hardening cock. He gasped in shock and she giggled. 

 

"I knew that would get your attention..." 

 

Pepper let his hands go and then she kissed his jaw softly. He shuddered and her lips moved over his chin, kissing his beard. Then she kissed the corner of his mouth teasingly and he quickly took her lips, kissing her passionately. Their mouths mated wildly and then he felt her fingers unbutton his jeans and slip inside. 

 

"Potts!" He panted against her lips. "What are you..." 

 

Then she palmed his cock hard and he groaned loudly, bucking up against her hand. Pepper lifted her mouth from his and kissed his nose.

 

"I told you I wanted more..." she murmured, he could hardly hear her over the sound of his blood roaring in his head as her fingers felt his cock through his boxers. They stroked its length and then gently closed around his throbbing head.

 

He moaned and tried to sit up, wanting more of her touch. Pepper grabbed him quickly, giggling. "Tony! I nearly fell off you! Slow down!" 

 

"Potts! You! Boxers!" 

 

He pushed his jeans and boxers hurriedly down his legs, using his feet and his free hand to shuck them off as quickly as possible. When they were around his ankles, Pepper pulled them off him. Then she placed her hand on his Arc and pushed him back against his seat. He lay down flat and she straddled his thighs. Then she gently caught his semi-erect cock in her hands.

 

He closed his eyes and dug his hands into the seat, holding on as his fingers teased him relentlessly into a desperately aroused state, touching and playing with his cock. She gently tugged on his length and then switched gears, stroking the base of his cock. One of her hands moved to his testicles, cupping them and he groaned loudly.

 

"Shush, Stark! What if someone heard you?" She said, giggling.

 

"I don't care, Pepper!" He panted out as her hand squeezed his balls softly. "Stop teasing me!" 

 

She squeezed him a little harder and he opened his eyes on a rush, unable to take his eyes off her rubbing her thumb across his sensitive tip. He shivered with need, watching her rub the little slit slowly. 

 

"Potts! I can't take it!"

 

"Hold on just a little longer, Stark..." she whispered, closing all her fingers around his head and gently pulling at it. His cock was throbbing painfully now, he was so damn hard, it was all he could do to stop himself from coming all over her hand. 

 

"Potts!" 

 

Then he felt pre-cum dribble from his slit and she opened her fist and used her fingers to carefully rub it all over his cock's head, coating him with his own juice.

 

 "Shit, Tony..." she murmured in awe, still cradling the head of his cock tenderly. "I don't think I've ever seen you so big!"

 

"Pepper, please!" 

 

"Alright, alright..." she said with a small smile playing around her lips. "Enough playing around." 

 

She rose to her knees and he propped himself on his elbows, watching her undo the ties of her thong. She pulled the underwear off her and then moved up to his hips, pressing her naked vulva against his erect cock. They both gasped at the sensation and then Pepper moved.

 

He hissed and threw his head back as she rubbed herself against him, moving up and down his erect length. She placed both hands on his chest and kept up the rubbing motion, he could feel her pussy moistening against his leaking cock.

 

"Tony..." she whimpered, "Tony..." He felt her muscles tighten and then he clasped her by the hips and raised her. She slowly sank down onto his cock, and he closed his eyes at the feel of her tight wet pussy enveloping him in its warmth.

 

Then he tightened his grip on her hips and thrust upwards, pushing himself even deeper inside her. 

 

She groaned and whispered, "Tony... sit still. Let me..." and he gasped as she moved up, nearly leaving him and then sank down on him heavily.

 

Pepper began to ride him hard and fast, moving up and down his dick, her beautiful breasts jiggling with her movements. He pushed his head back hard against the seat, trying to control himself because he was so close to release and she was tightening herself around him wonderfully.

 

 Her soft ass brushed against his thighs with every motion and he dug his fingers into them tightly, rocking her against him. Pepper moaned and threw her head back, her red hair cascading down her back.

 

 "Damn it, Pepper, you look so beautiful when you take me like this... so damn beautiful..." he murmured to her raggedly.

 

 Tony began to thrust his hips upwards, pushing into her powerfully, timing his thrusts in time with her clenching. 

 

 "Tony... Tony... harder... please Tony!" she mewled and he increased the force of his thrusting as she leaned over him, her hands on his chest. 

 

He looked into her wide blue eyes, dark with passion and he moved one of his hands between them to press against her clit as she moved against him.

 

 Pepper gasped and groaned loudly and he kept rubbing her until she tightened around him powerfully. Then Tony let himself go, staring up at the sky with wonder as he spilled himself inside her tight core, his body shaking with the force of his release.

 

He could see stars, holding onto her hips and crying out her name. Pepper had collapsed onto his chest, whimpering and he wound his hand into her hair, trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving against hers. 

 

He tenderly pressed his lips to the side of her head. Their bodies were entwined from head to toe, covered in a light sheen of sweat, the night air cooling their heated skin. She wound her fingers into his hair and raised her head, looking at him dazedly. 

 

 "I... I don't think I can move... I can't even feel my legs..." She murmured and kissed his chin. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her warm soft body tightly to his. "There's no need to move, Potts... I got ya..."

 

She nuzzled his face and snuggled even closer to him, her fingers playing slowly with his hair.

 

"Hmmmm..." he murmured, feeling content and loved, "Potts, we are definitely going racing again..." 

 

She giggled, her body shaking against his and he kissed her softly. Then he whispered against her lips, "I love you, Pepper Potts... it's always been you and only you..." 

 

"I love you too, Tony..." she whispered back. "With all my heart..."

 

They both lay there under the Spanish moon-lit sky, naked and happy in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have a thing for pretty lingerie and pretty women in pretty lingerie...
> 
> The Casablanca Lily is an actual flower. Google it and see how pretty it is.


	6. Seis: La Mañana Siguiente

 

_**7:30 am, Cara Hotel** _

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_A Board meeting was in progress but she was loving it. The Board members listened to her quietly and attentively. When she was done, they stood and applauded. She basked in their praise and then donuts of every shape and color, were being served along with Pumpkin lattes._

 

_She picked up a donut and then heard a familiar voice whisper, "I thought you prefer eclairs."_

 

_She turned to see Tony sitting on her desk, wearing nothing but whipped cream and a bow tie._

 

_"This has to be a dream. It just has to be a dream..."_

 

_Dream Tony winked sexily at her and she smiled back. "So who cares if it is... Look at all that Tony... and all that cream..."_

 

_She moved closer to him and reached out to undo his bow tie when a very loud bell began to ring._

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The room filled with light and Pepper blinked, waking up. She was burrowed cozily under soft cotton sheets in her bed, gentle sunlight streaming in through the windows of her hotel room. Her body felt boneless and soft and there was a firm warm body behind her, snuggling up to her back. She leaned back against the warmth, feeling so snug and very unwilling to wake up.

 

But the alarm kept ringing, so she sat up, tapping it to turn it off. Then she stretched languorously. 

 

She sighed loudly with pleasure and then couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Tony, fast asleep next to her, his sheets wrapped haphazardly around his naked body. He was snoring softly and she bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

_You sleep, handsome... you deserve it after last night._

 

The memory of what they did in the car, came back to her and made her flush. She sighed again, recalling the way he had made love to her, so tenderly  and how he had cradled her in his arms afterwards. They had lain there under the sky for a while, she remembered babbling sleepy nonsense to Tony and then she had drifted off to sleep. 

 

_And now I am back in the hotel room... he must have driven us back and carried me up... she thought fondly, stroking his soft hair. I wonder what he did with my rented car... or did he drive back in the Audi? He needs it for his.._

 

Then she exhaled heavily, remembering that he would be leaving for his trip soon.

 

_Oh well, at least we had a good time and a beautiful night together... and its not like he will be gone forever! I will see him back in the States... after two long weeks... alone..._

 

The thought of being on her own in this hotel room, in Spain for the entire next week, filled her with sadness and she slowly stood up from the bed. 

 

_No use fretting... I've got to get to the Conference Hall on time for my first lecture. I hope Tony wakes up before that... so I can say goodbye... but..._ she studied his peaceful sleeping form and smiled softly. _But I don't think he will. It's alright._

 

Pepper tip-toed to the bathroom and freshened up. She started to dress, pulling her trousers on. When she was mid-way through combing her hair, she heard a soft knock on the door. 

 

_Oh, it must be the concierge service with my coffee and ironed clothes..._

 

 

She left the bathroom and ran towards the door, only to stop in her tracks. Tony had tossed around in the bed and his sexy bubble butt was artfully on display, thanks to the sheets tangled in his legs. 

 

 

She giggled and quickly pulled her sheets over his naked butt and back, resisting the urge to pinch him. Then she opened the door to the friendly hotel maid, Esmeralda.

 

 

The young lady greeted her cheerfully and entered the room. Pepper took the the laundry from her and draped the items on a chair nearby. Esmeralda placed the coffee tray on the bedside table. Then she turned to leave and gasped softly. 

 

Pepper covered her mouth quickly to stop her giggles, at the shocked expression on Esmeralda's face, as she stared at Tony's tousled dark head, standing out against the white sheets of the bed.

 

The young lady looked at her and said quickly, "Ay, perdón! Senorita Potts! It is just... I... I didn't mean to stare!"

 

To put her at ease, Pepper winked and whispered conspiratorially, "He is tired out from last night..." 

 

Esmeralda giggled. "Es muy guapo... how you say... he so cute." 

 

She looked at Tony and felt a wave of tenderness rush through her. "Yes, he is... my boyfriend... he's a very special man. I am so lucky to have him in my life."

 

The maid smiled at her and then left the room. 

 

Pepper poured herself a cup of coffee and moved to the window. She stood there, looking out at the still sleepy city, thinking over what she had just said. A smile slowly grew on her face.

 

_My boyfriend. That is the first time I've admitted it to a stranger. Tony Stark is my boyfriend... and I love him and I am happy... why should I hide it anymore?_

 

She took a deep sip of her coffee and set the cup down on the windowsill. Then she felt someone behind her and her smile widened as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, nuzzling her cheek. 

 

"Morning, Potts." He mumbled sleepily and she leaned back on him with pleasure, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

"I should have known that coffee would awaken the slumbering giant..." she murmured and then giggled as he rubbed his beard against her neck, tickling her. 

 

"Tony! There's coffee on the table, let me go!"

 

"Not a chance..." He growled and kissed the back of her head, pressing his warm hard bare body against her. "Coffee can wait... you feel too good to let go..."

 

They stood there quietly for a moment, watching as cars and pedestrians appeared on the street and shop shutters open.

 

He pressed his lips to her temple, tightening his arms around her and yawned. 

 

"Go back to sleep, Tony... it is too early for you..."

 

"I will but... I wanted to talk to you... before you left for your training..." 

 

"Oh yes..." The thought of saying goodbye to him, made her throat clench but she swallowed hard and turned in his arms, smiling brightly. 

 

"By the time I am back, you will be gone. So let's talk quickly and then you need to pack, Tony, if you want to be on time..."

 

"Honey..." He held her hands in his and locked their fingers together. "That's just it, I am not going... I am staying put. Here, with you."

 

Pepper dropped her jaw in shock, looking right at his soft twinkling brown eyes. 

 

"I don't want to leave you, Potts. This is our first trip together, as a couple and I shouldn't drive off with some perfect strangers on a road trip, leaving you behind."

 

"But... but... but you know them!" 

 

"Barely." He kissed her forehead tenderly, murmuring, "Baby, you are important to me. If you can't come with me, then I ain't going."

 

"But... but what... what about Charlie?"  

 

"I messaged her last night the moment we reached back, telling her not to wait for me... she got mad but I told her I met this awesome sexy Mercedes racer and now I am addicted to racing... and winning..." 

 

She flushed and he laughed. He cupped her cheeks and touched his forehead to hers, murmuring, "Pep...  I know you don't get much time after your training and you are tired... but I want to be with you... even if it is only for a little while. I love being around you, baby and yesterday made me realize what I'd be missing by going on a silly trip."

 

"Tony... this is great... come here!"

 

She kissed him hard, wrapping her hands around his waist and pulling him flush against her. Tony's tongue began to play with hers and she groaned against his lips, her trouser-clad leg snaked around one of his, pressing his cock to her intimately. It throbbed against her crotch and he broke the kiss, to take a deep breath.

 

"Shit... Potts... if you keep that up, I won't let you go to class..." 

 

She stood absolutely still, her breath mingling with his, bodies pressed together and came to a realization. 

 

"I don't want to go to class..." she whispered, moving her hands tenderly up and down his bare muscled back. "I don't want to leave you alone either..." 

 

It was Tony's turn to be shocked and she giggled as he goggled at her, opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish.

 

"Pepper! Are you seriously going to bunk class today!?"

 

"Not just today..." she said fiercely, tightening her grip on him.

 

"I realize that I attended enough training classes to pass the course and get certified. Now I want to spend time with you, to have a real vacation with you... so I am going to skip the rest of the classes. We have one week left in this beautiful country, let's make the most of it..."

 

He was still staring at her incredulously, so she quickly twirled, toppling them both to the bed behind them. They collapsed in a flurry of sheets and she rolled onto his chest, raising his arms above his head and pining him in place.

 

Pepper looked down at Tony, his beautiful whiskey brown eyes gleaming with joy, his mouth in a wide grin, chin dimples peeking at her. She lowered her head and kissed the tip of his nose. 

 

"I got you right where I want you, Stark. Do you have something to say about that?"

 

"I still can't believe goody-two-shoes Potts is going to bunk company mandated training!"

 

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I got more important things to do..."

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes..." she gently nipped his jaw and enjoyed the way his naked body trembled against her.

 

"First, I am going to make love to you, Tony Stark... then we are going to go eat some good Albondigas and then drive up to a nice secluded beach."

 

"I love the way you prioritize things, Potts..." He drawled lazily and then he surprised her, by pushing back at her and rising at the same time. 

 

Somehow Pepper was now the one on the bottom, Tony pining her to the bed with his bare chest and his hands at her wrists. He looked down at her and smirked. 

 

"I am interested in knowing where my terms of victory fall..." He caught her wrists in one hand and began to open her pajama top. "If I recall correctly, I was promised that a certain leather corset and pants would be worn for my pleasure..."

 

The thought of dressing up for him in the scandalously tight clothing, made her turn red and he laughed. Then he lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

 

 

"Today is a perfect day of firsts... you bunking work to stay in bed with your muy guapo boyfriend..."

 

 She whispered softly, "You heard me tell Esmeralda that?"

 

"Yup..." He raised his head and smiled tenderly at her. "I heard it in my sleep and it filled with happiness... I am caught in your bed and you openly accept that I am your boyfriend..."

"I know I've been unfair and hidden it for so long... but not anymore, Tony." She said determinedly, his eyes darkening at her words. "I am not going to hide us anymore... no more separate bedrooms and lying... it was stupid and childish of me to do that... now I do not care who knows... it doesn't change the fact that you and I are together."

He nuzzled her face. 

"Thank you, Pepper... it means a lot to me..."

"No, thank you for being so patient with me, Tony... I love you..."

"I love you too, Potts..." Tony whispered fiercely and kissed her hard, his hand reaching inside her opened shirt, to cup her bare breast. 

Pepper moaned against his mouth and then he raised his head, whispering, "This is going to be a great vacation..."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Stark."

He smiled and went back to kissing her senseless. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, this was a long fic. I hope the content was worth reading through so much.


End file.
